Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an undergarment designed to hold a shirt down in place while inside the pants.
Discussion of the Background
Usually business attire request wearing shirts tucked in mainly supported by outer garments, such as pants and skirts, wherein the shirt appears securely tucked into the outer garment. Unfortunately due to regular movement, such as sitting and standing, users often experience the shirttails rising up their torsos. The result is a shirt that appears loose or baggy around the outer garment.
Several attempts have been made to inhibit the rising shirttail. For example, one attempt is the use of suspenders that go underneath the pants hooking on to the top of the socks and to the bottom of the dress shirt.
Others had tried the use of magnets to hold the shirt in position, a boxer brief silicone on the side part of the legs or a adhesive belt that goes over the dress shirt for tighten it like a regular belt.
Unfortunately none of the mentioned attempts have proved to be effective in keeping the shirt inside the pants. Therefore there is a need for a product that is easy to use which secures the shirttails in a taut position.